Fix a Heart
by gogators2696
Summary: This is a song fic.The song is Fix a Heart by Demi Lavato.I heard this song and it made me think of Stefan and Elena a little but I believe they will get back together but the lyrics run along with season three. It is Kind of AU but i wish they had a talk like this in season thrre i know it is similar to the one thety had when he tried to run her off of Wickery bridge.


Fix a heart

I don't own the song or the characters. The song is Fix a heart by Demi Lavato.I heard this song and it made me think of Stefan and Elena a little but I believe they will get back together but the lyrics run along with season three. It is Kind of AU but i wish they had a talk like this in season thrre i know it is similar to the one thety had when he tried to run her off of Wickery bridge. So here is my song fic hope you like review please.

* * *

-_It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
And if I'm not the best then you're stuck  
I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind  
Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

Elena hears a loud banging sound on her door. It was two forty-five in the morning. She goes down stairs and opens the door. She is somewhat shocked to see who was behind the door."Stefan what do you want at two in the morning."Elena said very tiredly.

Stefan didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her he loved her but he couldn't he had to destroy Klaus before things went back to the way they were."Just Making sure you didn't tell Klaus anything or do anything stupid."

"Now why would I do that I want Klaus gone just as much as you and I told you and Damon they I wouldn't do anything stupid ."Elena didn't mean for to come out as mean as it did but she was pissed at him for acting this way. She started to shut the door but Stefan stopped her. "I don't want to play this game Stefan I am tired."

"What game Elena. I am not playing any game. I just need to make sure Klaus didn't force any information out of you."That is what made her furious at him.

_And I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart_

"Really Stefan we are going to do this again. You want me to be mad at you and hate you well here is your wish." She runs upstairs gathers all the things that reminds her of him. She goes downstairs with a pile of things in her arms. Elena drops them on the floor. "Here you go Stefan I don't ever want to see this picture again." and She throws the picture of them two outside of school with him in his jersey. "Oh and this shirt you can have it back too." She takes it rips it and throws it at him. She takes the rest and does the same.

_Even though I know what's wrong  
How could I be so sure  
If you never say what you feel, feel  
I must have held your hand so tight  
You didn't have the will to fight  
I guess you needed more time to heal_

He was just taking it. Yes he was hurting but he couldn't let her know that. She needed to hate him. It was the only way. It was breaking his heart to see her like this.

Elena just collapsed on the stairs. She was physically and Emotionally drained. "What did i do wrong. She whispered. Elena didn't mean for him to hear that but with being a vampire meant he could hear everything.

"It was me not you Elena." She looked up at him. How dare he she thought. How dare he act like he cares.

"Don't start acting like you care Stefan. We both know that this Stefan could care less about me." He was about to talk when she interrupted him. " Did fight to hard for you Stefan. Was it that i wanted things to be like they were that pushed you away and make you not want to feel. Huh Stefan what was is it. What did I do to make you not want to fight this. Please tell me because i am dying over here." It was like her emotions changed at the drop of a hat. One minute she was throwing his things and the next she was crying wanting answers that he could not give her.

"It might sound corny or stupid but Elena it's me not you."

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart_

_Ooh, ooh  
Whoa, whoa  
Yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh  
Yeah_

"Don't try and fix this Stefan because right now it is not repairable. Even if I tried to fix it I wouldn't know where to start. Do I start when you left without saying goodbye or when you told me you didn't love me anymore or when you came back to mystic falls and turned it off and became a jack ass."

_You must be a miracle worker  
Swearing up and down  
You can't fix what's been broken, yeah  
Please don't get my hopes up  
No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?_

"I'm trying to fix this Elena."

"How Stefan because where I stand it looks like you don't want to fix this."

"By killing Klaus. I will fix it. He has caused you nothing but pain Elena and I want to take that away. I don't want anyone to hurt you anymore."

"Funny thing is Stefan Klaus maybe the reason I lost so many people including you but You have broken my heart Stefan and I'm not sure that can be fixed by killing klaus. Hey if killing Klaus is what you need in order to feel again or become the old you do it because even after everything you have done I still love you. I know it sounds incredibly stupid on my part but it is true. I think you're the only one who can fix my heart." Elena sort of hated herself for telling him that because she could see how hurt he was but he needed to hear it.

"I'm sorry Elena but I don't think I will ever be able to go back to the old Stefan. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you." With that he walked out of her house. Before she could stop him he disappeared.

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts  
__Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart_

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no, no, no  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no, no, no  
You never really can fix a heart

_Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh  
You never really can fix my heart_

Stefan was just on the side of her house trying to keep his emotions in tact before going home. She shut the door and started crying because she lost him and now she has nothing but a broken heart. Through all the sobs she whispers "You can never really fix my heart now Stefan." And he heard every word and with that he went home.

* * *

REVEIW please i want to know what you think.


End file.
